The Perfect Servant
by phoenixnext
Summary: AU Historical. NanoFate! Injured as a child Nanoha has struggled with her health ever since. All she wants is to live a life of her own but her family says she needs help. Enter a mysterious stranger who appears to be the Perfect Servant. What happens when she turns out to be too perfect & Nanoha's health improves to the point of her now being seen as highly eligible wife material?


A/N: Here is the second one-shot that I have been working on and I hope everyone enjoys the alternative universe I have created here. The story is set loosely in the mid-eighteen hundreds but I have made zero effort to make sure any facts/details used were correct for the time period. I just wanted Fate to be dressed in a suit of that time period. I have a few more stories on the back burner that hopefully will be done soon. I am currently working on the next chapter of A Colorful Life so don't worry about that being abandoned. Not as smut in this story as my futa story, sorry if you were looking for that again. I may try my hand again at futa with Fate but I need a good scenario first. Thanks to every who reads, reviews and favorites my work, it let's me know I am not wasting my time writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha or any of its characters. I make no profit from my writing.

~"~"~"~

The Perfect Servant

Nanoha didn't understand why her family was so insistent on her getting a new personal maid. She could do for herself perfectly well and the few times she might need help she still had her regular domestic staff to help her. She just couldn't stand having someone hover over her like she was an invalid. Sure she was weak from her accident but she was getting stronger. The god awful nurse was no longer necessary and now she just wanted to live her life as a normal independant woman.

Of course nothing was simple with her family, they made it perfectly clear if she wanted to move back out of the family home she had to have a personal maid. If she dismissed the woman then she would be dragged back to the main family residence until a new one could be secured. Her parents, siblings and the trusted servants of the household would all in turn check on her to make sure she was being watched over correctly.

The first maid made Nanoha nervous, she was far too nosy and touchy for her comfort. She lasted a mere fortnight and Nanoha actually went gladly home to recover from the stress of having such an unnerving person near her for so long. The second maid was cold and remote, she stood like a statue unmoving until needed. Her unwavering gaze made Nanoha feel like a bug in a specimen jar. She barely lasted a week before Nanoha went home once again willingly as she needed real human contact to combat the cold that had seeped into her bones with the strange maid's presence.

The third wasn't bad but she wasn't really good either. It was her attitude that eventually rubbed Nanoha the wrong way. The look of dismissal in her eyes that seemed to belittle and mock her at all hours of the day. She never complained or spoke ill but that look eventually made Nanoha want to slap the girl and she wasn't by nature a very violent person. When pushed she could be quite fearsome but normally she had the patience of a saint.

The fourth and fifth maid had personalities that just didn't mesh well with Nanoha's and they actually requested a dismissal. Sitting at home after those two fled made Nanoha wonder if she would ever find someone who she could stand and could stand her. That was why when her brother came in with a blonde woman dress in strange foreign clothing she was ready to give her chance. Maybe she needed someone different from the norm, after all everyone who knew her said she was strange.

Returning to her country manor with her new maid/butler, for the woman wore men's clothing, Nanoha wondered how long this arrangement would last. The woman was quiet but when she spoke it was intelligently and with a voice that was a delight to listen too. She didn't hover unnecessarily but was always within eyesight or calling distance. She served with a quiet dignity and gave Nanoha the respect she longed for. In the mornings she only helped to the point of necessity, letting Nanoha take care of herself for the most part. At night it was the same as she helped her out of the intricate komotos her station demanded she wear.

The fact that the foreign woman even knew how to properly dress her was something she wondered about. Where had she learned to speak Japanese and the proper etiquette that seemed almost second nature to her. She knew her maid wasn't a native of Japan, her luggage showed signs of wear from a long meandering journey from her distant homeland. She had even heard her speak her native tongue and thought the sound of it was like music. So why had she come to Japan and why was a woman so obviously well educated and of good birth serving her?

Nanoha had sat down in her garden to read early in the morning and somewhere after page five had fallen asleep. When she awoke it was to the soft touch of her maid. A parasol was protecting her from the sun's rays and a blanket was tucked around her keeping her warm in the spring breeze. It amazed her that the woman had been able to take care of her so quietly and gently as to not disturb her nap. She didn't sleep well at night, whether at home with her family or living on her own she tossed and turned unable to find respite from her turbulent mind.

In the soft voice she was coming to love her maid said, "My lady it is lunch time. Please sit up and I will bring you your tray."

Stretching Nanoha felt her neck and back pop from the strange position she had let herself fall asleep in. She had just settled back in a more proper position when the garden table was placed before her. Then a moment later a tray with a nutritious lunch was placed before her. She eyed the salad and wondered if she should trust it. Her family insisted on her eating certain foods but they tasted disgusting to her and often ruined an otherwise wonderful meal by being included.

Seeing the distrustful look the blonde smiled and said, "It is safe to eat my lady, I made sure the cook did not include anything distasteful to your food."

Sighing Nanoha picked up her chopsticks and began to eat. The meal was delicious, why couldn't all her meals be this good? Clearing away the dishes the tall blonde woman had a small smile on her lips which made Nanoha curious.

Calling out she asked, "Fate-san, what has you in such a good mood today?"

Looking at her employer with amused burgundy eyes the woman replied, "Your doctor insists on you getting certain vitamins from your food but your dislike of the foods he proscribed has meant your health has not improved as it should. I am happy the alternative I found has met with your approval."

Frowning Nanoha asked, "What did you have put in my food?"

Bowing her head in acquiescence Fate replied, "Sunflower seeds. Did my lady dislike them?"

Releasing a breath of relief Nanoha said, "Yes, I liked them. Thank you for not tricking me into eating living flesh. The last time someone did that I felt ill for a month, not even purging myself helped."

Brows creasing a little in concern Fate said, "My lady I would never do such a thing. I know your beliefs do not allow you to eat of living flesh or their products. I will always strive to find ways to make sure you receive proper care within the guidelines of your beliefs. To save the body while tormenting the soul does more harm than good."

Recognizing the earnest honesty in the woman's words Nanoha replied, "Thank you Fate-san, I am glad you are here to watch over me."

Picking up the tray the blonde bowed her head and said, "It is a pleasure and an honor to serve you my lady. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

The thought, 'Tell me why you are here,' flitted through her mind but Nanoha resisted asking, instead she said, "No, thank you Fate-san. I think I will rest here for a little while longer then take a walk through the garden."

Nodding Fate said, "Very well my lady. I will return shortly to escort you."

Nanoha wanted to say that was unnecessary but knew her strength wasn't what it should be. If she were to fall or tire out while she was walking the paths she might be lost for hours before anyone found her. It irked her that she was still so weak but at least Fate didn't make her feel like a burden. She almost seemed happy being here with her.

A half hour later almost by magic Fate reappeared exactly when Nanoha wanted to begin her walk. The gentle hand that helped her up from her chair felt more courteous than an attempt to hoist her out of the chair. Fate provided her with stability but didn't crowd her personal space. The light touch she provided gave her more security and confidence than she thought possible.

The walk as always was shared in almost complete silence. Nanoha had at one time been a chatterbox but since her accident she found it almost impossible to start a conversation. Fate wasn't one to speak out of turn and could pick up on Nanoha's silent cues to know when she needed to rest or stop to examine something. They had been together now for over a month and there were so many questions Nanoha wanted to ask of her servant but etiquette demanded she never ask.

The blonde woman was beautiful without a doubt and caught the attention of the villagers when they went to market. Both men and women were fascinated with her but only the children dared come near her. While Nanoha attended to her business the children would crowd around the blonde and were always gifted with some small treat from her pockets. Small carvings of animals, candy or small drawings on cardstock of fairy tale creatures. Where the blonde found these things Nanoha didn't know but they surely didn't come from her household or from within the village itself.

The idea that the blonde made them herself hadn't really come to her. When would she have time to make them? Where would she have learned to make them? Why would she even bother to make such things for children she didn't know and owed nothing too? If Nanoha ever learned the answer to these unthought questions she would be amazed.

Fate, and that was the only name she had for the woman, was an enigma. She arrived out of nowhere with her brother and was given to her like a doll from a shop. She knew the woman was Italian by birth but it was clear she had not lived in that country for a long time. Her trunk had the shipping labels showing it had traveled the world with its owner. The Americas, across Europe and even into the dark continent of Africa Fate had traveled and now like a migrating bird she had come to Japan. How long would she stay?

Looking at the woman's profile Nanoha again wondered how old she was. She didn't appear to be much older than her but at the same time she appeared so worldly and ageless. Like some demigoddess who roamed the earth to dispense blessings on the worthy and punish the wicked. Yes punish, Fate was amazing when it came to her physical prowess. With the blonde by her side Nanoha no longer had to fear going anywhere.

The village was surrounded by four great estates and one in particular was the home of a man who was growing insistent that she marry foolish man had disregarded Fate and had tried to pressure her once more into being his bride. Fate had politely told him to leave her mistress alone as it was clear she had no interest in accepting his proposal. He had then attempted to back hand the blonde for her perceived impertinence. Instead of knocking her back he ended up with a dislocated shoulder and a broken jaw. The look of calm indifference as she did this was enough to make Nanoha's heart race.

Sighing Nanoha pulled her eyes away from the beguiling sight and tried not to wonder about her servant's origins or the murky future ahead of her. Lost in thought Nanoha failed to pay proper attention to the path and tripped on a rock. The woman beside her move like lightning and had her safety secured in two strong arms. But it was the softness of the chest that she was held too that made Nanoha's desire awaken like a living flame. It called out for more contact and made its hunger known loudly.

Pulling away Nanoha tried to regain her step when she involuntarily let out a sound of pain, she had twisted her ankle. Instead of being lead to a nearby bench Nanoha found herself being carried like a child in the blonde's arms. Cradled gently Fate carried her back to the house without pause or any sign of strain. Coming to Nanoha's dayroom she put her down on her favorite seat then dropped to her knees to inspect the damage to the ankle. Pulling off her zori and tabi Fate examined the inflamed flesh.

There was a look of regret and pain in Fate's eyes that Nanoha had never seen before. As the blonde placed her foot on a stool she quietly excused herself to fetch the proper medical supplies to treat her injury. There a slump to Fate's shoulders as she left the room that spoke of her distress louder than words. Why did Fate care so deeply?

Returning with a medical bag Nanoha was amazed by the number of tubes and jars and instruments in the bag. Fate worked with an efficiency she had seen with her nurse and doctors but with more care and gentleness than she could have imagined. The ointment soothed the pain and the dressing gave her ankle the needed support and compression to prevent further swelling. Foot elevated and her position made more comfortable with cushions and a blanket Nanoha found her patience at an end. She had to know more about her maid or go mad with curiosity.

Calling out to the retreating figure Nanoha felt her cheeks burn but embarrassment would not stop her, "Fate-san, please wait. I wish to speak with you."

Turning around burgundy eyes were filled with fear and pain, her shoulders low and there was no trace of the confident woman who had served her so well. Reaching out to the frightened woman Nanoha was happy to see her come forward with little hesitation.

Closing her hand around Fate's longer fingers she stared for a moment at the tapering digits and took in how soft yet strong they felt in her grasp. These were the hands of a woman who had not been born to hard labor yet took on that burden willingly. There were signs of old injuries and a strange staining to the tip of one finger. It seemed there were more and more questions she needed answers too, when would she find their end?

"Fate-san, I am afraid my curiosity has reached its limit. I wish to ask you some questions but fear that you will be offended by their personal nature. If you do not wish to answer me I will understand but if you are willing I would like to learn all there is to know about you," Nanoha admitted with her cheeks still aflame.

The blonde fell to one knee before her and said, "I fear I might not be able to answer all your questions my lady but if it's within my power to give you one I will."

The first question wasn't hard but burned in her mind, "How old are you?"

Fate's brow creased as she replied quietly, "I do not know my lady."

Sighing Nanoha asked her next desperate question, "What is your full name?"

Shoulders lowering further Fate said, "I do not know my lady."

Frustration growing Nanoha asked, "Why did you come to Japan?"

Shaking now Fate said, "I was searching for something."

Seeing this reaction Nanoha placed a hand on Fate's shoulder, she could feel tension in the muscles there. Without thinking her hand moved higher and touched the long smooth neck. The feeling of warm skin was addictive and before she knew what she was doing she raised Fate's head to look at her.

Heart pounding Nanoha asked, "When do you plan on leaving Japan?"

The feeling of Nanoha's hand on her face made Fate feel warm and the look in her sapphire eyes gave her hope, swallowing her fear she said, "When my lady no longer has need of me."

Surprised at the answer Nanoha felt her own hopes rise that perhaps Fate truly cared for her, "What if I always have need of you Fate-san?"

The return of the warmth to Fate's burgundy eyes as she replied, "Then I shall be here to serve you always," made butterflies take wing in Nanoha's stomach.

Letting her hand run over soft full lips Nanoha wished Fate would kiss her. How many times had she wished for that now? Dozen upon dozens of times, from the first time this woman came into her presence she wanted her. Not as a servant but as a woman, she wanted to know what was hidden under the concealing foreign clothing. She wanted to know what could make the highly efficient and reliable Fate blush and moan.

Scared of her strange thoughts Nanoha tried to move to safer topics, but did not remove her hand from Fate's cheek, "How is it that you are so well versed in Japanese culture and etiquette?"

There was a distancing to Fate's gaze as she said, "One of the sisters who raised me was half-Japanese. She was of a noble house and taught me her native tongue and ways."

This surprised Nanoha, she was sure Fate was high born, questioning further, "You were raised in a convent?"

Seeing the surprise Fate knew Nanoha needed a fuller answer, "Yes, my lady. I was found wandering in the woods after a great battle. No one knew who I was so they took me to the nearby convent and they cared for me."

Nanoha knew the fate of such war orphans and wondered how one came to be a whole world away from her homeland, "Why did you not join the order that raised you? Isn't that what orphans normally do?"

Pulling away from Nanoha's touch Fate knew now was the time for her mistress to come to hate her, "I had planned to but instead I was married to a local squire."

That wasn't the answer she thought she'd get and blurted out, "You're married?"

Jaw clenched Fate said, "Widowed, the family had no use for me after my husband died. I had served my purpose and was sent away. It was only a small settlement gifted to me by my late husband and former mother-in-law which allowed me to leave. To have to live in the convent and to see but never be allowed near my daughter again would have been torture."

Suddenly Nanoha understood Fate's devotion to the village children. The mother in her must still long for her lost child.

The tension in Fate finally snapped and she stood up to pace, "I was not in love with my husband but I cared for him. He came to the convent with his mother to pray for healing. He was weak and sickly, he needed constant care but was the only heir the family had. None of the girls of the village would have him and the fact that I did not flinch from him made me the obvious choice for bride.

"I gave them everything I am, I served the family with honor. I gave birth to a healthy daughter but it wasn't good enough. They didn't want me, just the child, I was just in the way. I have nothing my lady. No name, no family, I have no clue to who I am."

Catching hold of Fate's jacket she pulled her closer and saw the pain of someone who had no place in the world. Lightly tugging on the jacket was all that was needed to get Fate to settle once more on her bended knee.

Taking hold of Fate's hand once more Nanoha said, "Name, family, and wealth mean little to me Fate-san. Mine are sufficient for us both don't you think? I want you to belong to me, for you serve me, from now until the day death separates us. Swear fealty to me Fate-san and be mine always."

Swallowing hard Fate tried to speak but was breathless with wonder, taking a fortifying breath she said, "My Lady Nanoha, I swear to serve you loyally until my dying breath. I swear I will protect you with my life and never allow harm to come to you. I swear I will always put your well being above all other considerations. My life, body, mind, heart and soul are dedicated to you now and always."

Hearing the oath Nanoha wondered if Fate understood what she was truly doing so decided to test her resolve, "If you are serious and mean to serve me fully then kiss me."

Trembling Fate rose up and leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips. It was the briefest of touches and made her burn for more.

Shuddering from the overwhelming emotions flooding her Nanoha asked, "Are you truly sure of this Fate-san? I can be an unreasonable mistress. There may come a day when you will want to travel again. You are well traveled and educated, surely you will eventually grow tired of living in such a provincial village and serving me. Do not swear to me so lightly, it will break my heart when you want to move on.

Letting their hands entwine more fully Fate then pulled Nanoha's hand forward so she could kiss the back of it before speaking, "No my lady. I could never grow tired of serving you. I will stay here with you as long as you wish me too.

Tipping Fate's face up Nanoha asked, "And what if I want more from you? What if I were to ask for something unreasonable from you?"

There was heat to their gaze now that made it clear what the unreasonable request would be and that it would not be all that unreasonable.

Fate leaned in closer to her mistress and whispered, "Nothing my lady could ask of me could be deemed unreasonable. I live to serve her and make her life as happy and comfortable as possible."

Not knowing where the bravery to do something so foolish came from Nanoha leaned in to close the gap between them and kissed her maid. The softness of her lips and they way they molded to her own was beyond perfection. The feeling of Fate's arms snaking around her and the deepening of the kiss made her already pounding heart nearly rocket out of her chest. Minutes later they pulled away flushed with passion and bodies near the limits of self control.

Brushing back a loose strand of auburn hair Fate said, "I love you my lady. I have loved you from the moment I saw you out with your sister and brother. I apologize for my boldness for daring to approach your family. But I wanted nothing more than to care for you. Please allow me to stay with you and care for you always."

Nanoha was shocked Fate had purposefully pursued her. She had lowered herself to the status of a mere servant just so she could be close to her.

Squeezing Fate's hand Nanoha asked, "Why? Why me? Why lower yourself like this just for me?"

Kissing the tips of Nanoha's fingers Fate said, "To serve the one I love is no hardship. Your body maybe weak but your heart and strength of will is stronger than a dozen men. I saw you in the capital with your family and heard you speak so passionately in court. You are a jewel, a priceless treasure that I wish to protect and cherish."

This was a revelation, suddenly curious Nanoha asked, "What were you doing at court? I do not remember seeing you there."

Smiling slightly at the curious look Fate said, "I doubt my lady would have noticed one such as I in that crowd. I heard of the illness the prince was suffering from and thought to offer my services. My healing abilities are hard won but effective."

"But then that means you are Testarossa-sensei, the doctor from the west who is considered a miracle worker. You have a name and reputation second to none, how can you say you are no one," Nanoha pointed out.

Clenching her fists Fate said, "I was given that name by the soldiers who found me. I was covered in blood. It was only after the sisters bathed me that they realized I was blonde, I was stained with blood but none of it was my own. It was as if I was fated to survive the battle while all others fell."

Cupping Fate's face Nanoha said, "Maybe you were. If you hadn't suffered what you have you wouldn't be here now with me. Is it wrong of me to be thankful you are here with me?"

Trembling at the look in Nanoha's eyes Fate said, "No my lady, but only if you let me stay with you. If you ever send me away it would cruelty without measure."

~"~"~"~"~

One Year Later

Nanoha awoke alone and groaned, she hated the feeling of a cold bed. The sound of the door opening made her turn to see who was entering her room. The tall blonde who filled the doorway was fully dressed for the day and that made her even grumpier. The amused smile on those perfect pink lips made her want to teach her who was mistress in this house.

Sitting up and not caring she was naked she let the sheet fall from her form Nanoha called out to her maid, "Fate-san come here."

The slight blush on pale cheeks and the dilating of burgundy eyes were all evidence that she was already winning this battle. Fate would return to bed with her and serve her properly. Stopping a foot away from the oversized bed Fate tried her best to maintain her calm but already her breathing was becoming hitched.

Sapphires flashed with annoyance as Nanoha demanded, "I said come here. Why are you standing all the way over there?"

Kicking off her house shoes Fate then crawled onto the bed and settled on her knees beside her mistress, bowing her head she asked, "What do you wish of me my lady?"

A strong hand pushed her down and a naked Nanoha was suddenly climbing on top of her, soft hands undid her jacket's buttons then undid her waist coat, cravat and shirt. The tight binding around her breasts was torn away and her breasts were freed to the cool morning air. Already heat flushed her body from the high handed treatment, she loved how possessive her mistress could be.

Seeing perky breasts and the taut nipples now begging for attention Nanoha's self control went out the window. It was always like this, Fate belonged to her and she would indulge herself fully. Suckling and teasing the peaks she thrilled at the sounds Fate made and the way she arched up under her. Pulling away she moved down to kiss her way down to the trousers buttons which were yanked apart roughly. Pushing them down along with her underclothes Nanoha growled when she saw how aroused Fate was. If Fate ever failed to respond to her touch it would destroy her.

Kissing the velvet soft skin of her thighs Nanoha tried her best to slow down, she had to make sure Fate learned her lesson. Blowing across the swollen sensitive skin Nanoha loved the way Fate bucked her hips and cried out.

Lightly touching the slick flesh Nanoha asked, "Why did you leave my bed without leave?"

Moaning Fate said, "I had too my lady, you have guests. It was my duty to see to them. Please my lady, love me."

Worried about the mentioning of guests Nanoha asked, "Who are these guests?"

Groaning now with disappointment Fate said, "Your sisters, Lady Miyuki and Lady Shinobu."

Thinking about this for a moment Nanoha understood how Fate would see it as her duty to see to them before waking her for the day. Now less annoyed but still aroused she sat up to look over her desperate lover.

"I have need of you Fate-chan, I will not face my guests in such an unsettled mood," Nanoha declared.

The little sound of happiness Fate emitted spoke volumes and the eager hands that reached for her showed how willing she was to please her mistress. Allowing Fate to pull her forward only to twist around so she faced the opposite direction Nanoha then extended herself out over her lover. Hot hands pulled her core down and soft lips and tongue began to devour her. She nearly came from the onslaught but the need to make her servant earn her prize meant she held off her orgasm by sheer strength of will. Bending her own head to the golden gift before her she tasted Fate's need and thanked the heavens again this woman was all hers.

The fact that Nanoha loved to pleasure her and took great pride in making her succumb to the burning passion only she could make her feel was a miracle Fate never meant to take for granted. The feeling of her mistress loving her so thoroughly made it hard to concentrate on the task before her. But this was a labor of love and a task she would never give to another to attend too. Loving her mistress was her job alone, anyone attempting to touch her would face her wrath.

Flickering tongues and eager sucking mouths worked and before either knew what was happening they were falling into an abyss of pleasure. Breathless and happy beyond measure Fate pulled Nanoha around and cuddled her warmly against her larger frame. Kissing her loose hair and petting her back to calm her pounding heart. Her mistress was much stronger now but that did not mean she would not pamper her every chance she got.

Kissing Fate's shoulder Nanoha then asked, "What business does my sisters and have with me today? Surely they must know by now you will always see to my well being. I am nearly back to full strength again, you have been so good to me this past year."

Hugging her tight Fate replied, "I know not my lady, all I saw was a number of portfolios. I think this has more to do with family business than your health."

Sighing Nanoha pulled away, "Fate-chan, please do not leave me alone in bed. I hate the feeling of being cold and alone in the morning."

The way Nanoha spoke was no longer like her masterful mistress but as the lonely woman who loved her above all else. Only she got to see this side of Nanoha, the hidden weakness that she loathed to show others. Only she was trusted to see it. For only Fate could be trusted not to use it against her or manipulate her. Fate guarded her as assiduously as a dragon with its hoard.

Sitting up Fate cupped Nanoha's face, "I am sorry my lady, I knew you disliked me leaving before you woke but not that it hurt you so much. I promise to always be there when you wake from here on."

The smile and kiss she received warmed her heart and made her wish she could always see Nanoha so happy. If it was within her power she would do anything for that smile. It was that smile that compelled her to make sure Nanoha got the best care possible. Good food, plenty of sunshine and exercise had restored Nanoha's body but it was only her love that could sustain her wounded heart. Too many years had been spent fighting for her life and recovery that Nanoha now considered Fate's love a miraculous gift from heaven.

Getting out of bed Fate helped Nanoha cleanse her body then dress before going to the closet and fetching fresh clothing for herself. The rumpled clothing she had been wearing earlier was now added to the laundry. She almost felt bad for the laundry woman with the amount of clothing she sent to her for cleaning. Nanoha was insatiable and had little regard for her clothing as she disrobed her. The household had long ago learned not to enter any of Nanoha's private rooms without express permission as Nanoha might be engaged with her maid.

Entering her day room Nanoha saw her guests sitting with refreshments and quite comfortable. Fate was nothing but courteous and efficient when it came to her family. Miyuki and Shinobu stood and came to greet her warmly, both happy to see Nanoha looking healthy and happy. In fact the way Nanoha's beauty now radiated like the sun meant the family was receiving many offers of marriage. Some were from houses far too important not to at least consider.

Miyuki knew what kind of relationship Nanoha had with Fate, having caught the pair in a heated kiss during an unexpected visit. But Nanoha also knew her duty to the family and now that she was healthy and strong it would be wrong to leave her unwed. The family could use her marriage to strengthen its ties with an important house and improve its position in court. Nanoha was a popular figure there and was growing more so every time she visited.

The conversation to discuss prospective grooms was civil and Nanoha did not lash out angrily as her family feared. She listened to their arguments and reviewed the portfolios with polite interest. When they left she locked the door against everyone, including Fate. The sounds of things breaking and the sobs of frustration tore at Fate's heart and made her pound on the door begging for entrance. Finally things quieted and Fate sat slumped against the door her own tears falling without her realizing.

Fate knew Nanoha would do what was best for her family, she was an honorable woman who knew her duty. Fate just didn't think she could survive living in a house where someone else had the right to touch Nanoha intimately. Nanoha was hers, and she alone belonged to Nanoha. If Nanoha married it would mean the promises they made would have to be broken. Like with her daughter, if forced to watch but never touch or love Nanoha she would go mad. She'd have to leave the household and never return.

Forcing the door open Fate found Nanoha curled up on her sedan. She was huddled up for warmth as there was no blanket or fire in the room. Scooping her up tenderly in her arms she carried her to bed. Gently she stripped her of her clothing and then shed her own before she climbed into bed with her mistress. Pulling the covers over them she snuggled Nanoha in tightly, heaven only knew how many more times she would have the opportunity to do this. She would not waste even one on anger or despair.

~"~"~"~"~

Nightmares plagued Nanoha's sleep and she awoke gasping for air. She had been twelve again and the terrible accident had occurred again with its terrible inevitability. The scars from that horrible day still marred her body but Fate never once showed any revulsion at their sight. She knew that wouldn't be the case if she was forced to marry some nobleman. The men now clamoring to marry her only saw her figure and face and had no clue what horrors she hid under her clothing.

The scar on her chest where she had nearly been cleaved in two was ragged and an angry red. She hated looking at herself naked but her shame and anger was lessened each time Fate kissed her scar. She remembered the first time Fate had assisted her in undressing and bathe, there had been no hesitation in touching her. There had been no disgust or fear. There had only been admiration in those gorgeous ruby eyes. She hadn't known what to think about that but she knew her heart and self esteem had taken flight into the heavens that day.

Her sudden movement woke the blonde who had been laying beside her. In her sleep she had disengaged their bodies and had kicked away the bedclothes. She only got restless like this when agitated. Considering the topic of discussion from earlier in the day it was no wonder she felt like hell. The look of worry and disquiet in Fate's fathomless eyes made her already restless soul grow more anguished. The last thing she ever wanted to do was add to the sorrow and pain Fate suffered.

With a quiet sigh Fate spoke, "How soon will I have to leave?"

Nanoha's raging heart shook at these words, Fate would not leave her side. She would kill anyone who dared to try to separate her from her beloved… servant. The realization that Fate was in fact a mere servant and could be dismissed by her future husband made her stomach wrench. No matter the oaths they had both made when she married her oath to him would supersede any she made to Fate.

Tears of impotence fell from Nanoha's eyes as the truth of the situation hit her all over again. Seeing this Fate pulled her into her arms and hummed soothingly and mumbled soft endearments. The gentle treatment made her sob harder and cling to the blonde desperately. How could she be expected to give this up? Without Fate she would wither and die, she was the sun and rain that sustained her.

After her crying had stopped Nanoha asked miserably, "Where will you go?"

Trembling with emotion Fate barely contained her own tears as she said, "America, there are places there where a person such as myself can lose themselves. The natives have some interesting healing practices that I have wanted to study."

Scared for her lover Nanoha asked, "Will that be safe? I heard they are savage cannibals who have no conscience. The stories told of them are terrible."

Fate laughed hollowly, "I lived with a tribe for a winter, they spoke a pidgin dialect of french. You should not believe all the horror stories told by the newspapers and in those dreadful penny novels. They have their own moral standards and are an honorable race. As for being cannibals the same could be said of all Christians who eat the body of Christ when they take the communion. Some of the tribes do eat a portion of their dead in a rite that honors their loved ones, but only those of high rank or those who showed great bravery are ever granted this honor."

Nanoha was surprised by this, Fate had never spoken about her time abroad to her. She only said she travelled because that was what her late husband requested she do. He had pleaded with her to find a place she could be happy and belong. He knew his family would betray her after his death and that was why he left her a settlement. It would be enough to get her out of Italy and live comfortably in some more hospitable country.

She had left Italy and travelled Europe and found her knowledge of apothecary learned at the convent made her a highly valuable person. Her high intelligence and use of the scientific method to further explore the uses of plants and ways to extract their medicinal properties soon gained her a fame she didn't know what to do with. She healed those who were sick without care if they could pay her or not. The sisters had taught her compassion and that all life was sacred, rich or poor she would always strive to lessen her patient's pain and suffering.

After nearly being strong armed into marrying again she fled Europe and went to America. She found many new plants and was amazed by the multitude of peoples that had converged on that strange new land. She learned so much from so many people, including how to properly protect herself. She learned how to fight and shoot a rifle and handgun. It was during this time that she started to dress as a man and had cut her hair short to conceal her true sex.

After meeting some escaped slaves living amongst the natives she agreed to help one to return to their homeland. She had been the daughter of a great chieftain and a medicine woman. The promise of being taught their art of healing was what made Fate eager to travel to the mysterious continent. Her time in Africa had been exhilarating and frightening.

Her traveling companion did not know her true gender and when they arrived in her former village it was assumed Fate was her mate. She was taught as was promised but when her friend failed to become pregnant and the true nature of their relationship became known she was pressured to consummate the relationship. It was only her ability to fight dirty and the handgun she carried that allowed her to escape the village once it was discovered she was a woman.

Leaving Africa she travelled through the lands of the Arabs and the loneliness of the desert nearly drove her to suicide. The mirages the desert conjured taunted her and menaced her sanity. The terrible visions brought back the pain of abandonment and lost. And it also brought back memories of the person who first cared for her, Sister Carim. It was then she decided to travel to the one place that had fascinated her since childhood because of the stories Sister Carim had told her of that exotic land.

Sister Carim, who had been a mother to her at the convent, was looked down upon because she had been a half breed. Half Japanese with her father a Japanese nobleman and half Italian with her mother an Italian heiress. When she came of age she decided to travel to Italy to learn more about her mother's people and converted to catholicism. She joined the church not out of obligation but piety and a true love of Christ.

Fate had loved Sister Carim and it seemed only right that she go to Japan to learn about her adopted mother's people. So Fate now roughly thirty years old and with a wealth of experience from her strange travels came to Japan. Entering the capital city she was warmed by the sound of Japanese voices. The well educated and refined Japanese she had grown up hearing calmed her spirit more than she thought possible. Then she heard of the prince and his ongoing illness and knew she had to at least offer her services.

The boy suffered for a condition she had seen before and a change in diet and a medicinal drink soon had the prince thriving. It was during this time as she watched over the prince that she first saw Nanoha. The woman was physically frail but came to court and spoke passionately about matters that affected the people in her province. She was not the primary heir but she spoke more confidently and coherently than her brother.

The beauty and intelligence on display made Fate's heart race. She had never felt herself attracted to anyone before and now she was possessed by the need to get closer to this woman. She begged an introduction to the family and not knowing why she offered herself as a servant to the lady. She promised to use all her skills to help the woman who had captured her attention so fully. Her elder brother Kyoya had seen an opportunity for his sister to be healed or at least be properly cared for and accepted at once. Miyuki had been more suspicious but in the end agreed with her brother that they had more to gain than lose by letting Fate meet Nanoha.

Fate had travelled the world for nearly a decade searching for a place to call home and knew she had found it the instant Nanoha took her hand. For the first time she was excited to wake up and greet a new day because she knew Nanoha would be by her side. The sight of Nanoha's smile and the sound of her voice was a balm to her soul. Then Nanoha did something unexpected, she fell in love with her in return.

Never had Fate known passion or desire. During her marriage she had only lain with her husband a handful of times and each time had been awkward for her and humiliating for him. He had been too weak to maintain an erection for long and that was only with the use of medicinal herbs that "encouraged" him. It was only with the herbs and the use of lubricant that sex had been possible at all. She had ridden her husband and each time the experience had left the man in tears. She had received no pleasure in their joining but at least there had been little pain.

Yet with Nanoha Fate felt an all consuming passion that burned at her soul. For Nanoha's touch she would do anything, beg and plead without hesitation. She loved to worship the body of her mistress. Scars that Nanoha found shameful and disfiguring only made Fate love her more. They are badges of honor which proved how strong Nanoha truly was and made her love her all the more.

Now this dream, this paradise found, was coming to an end. She always knew in the back of her mind that this might happen. Nanoha was too amazing a woman to not gain the attention of some great lord. It was only her poor health that held them back from offering marriage as she might not be able to provide them with a heir. The loving care Fate had showered on her had negated that concern, Nanoha was now healthy enough to carry a child and survive the delivery.

The idea of Nanoha laying with some strange man, of being used as a broodmare for some arrogant lord made her sick. She hadn't poured her time and attention on Nanoha just to make her desirable to the great lords of court. She had done it because she loved her and wanted the auburn haired woman to have a long life that could be spent by her side. Nanoha was hers, but now duty and honor were primed to steal her away.

Shaking with nerves Nanoha asked, "You know these people so well, do you have someone waiting for you there?"

Taking Nanoha's face in her hands Fate raised it to look her directly in the eyes, "I have only lain with two people in my life. One was out of duty. Only with you was it pleasurable and out of love. I don't know if I'll ever be able to feel what I do for you with another, I doubt it. There is no where I'd rather be than by your side, but that won't be allowed. Everyone knows how I feel for you and no man would allow his wife to sleep with another, especially a woman. And I refuse to stand by and watch as some man touches you. I would snap and kill him, I won't dishonor you like that."

Nanoha felt as if she was already losing Fate and her husband hadn't even been chosen yet. The ache in her chest grew painful and it hurt to breathe. Throwing herself at Fate she clung to her again and was sobbing all over again, she couldn't do it, she couldn't let the woman go. She rather be dishonored and disowned than lose this connection.

In a ragged voice Nanoha pleaded, "Take me with you, take me away."

Shaking her head Fate said, "I cannot my lady. I have no home, no family, no wealth, what kind of life could I offer you? You deserve to live in comfort and security, your husband will see to that."

Angry now Nanoha pushed away and looked down on the woman beneath her, pain laced her voice as she spoke, "What comfort will there be in having a man paw my body when all I want is your touch. What security is there when only your presence sooths my soul. If you leave me I will wither and die. I would rather suffer hunger and hard labor than waste away from want of you."

Listening to Nanoha's words cause Fate's own anger to flare, rolling her over she suddenly dominated the woman wholly, "You know nothing of the world or its cruelties. I could take you away but what happens if I am hurt or die? Who would care for you? You were born to live with this hothouse, protected from the horrors of the world. I have seen war, plague, famine and atrocities. I have blood on my hands and will likely have to kill again before I finally succumb to death. There is no place for you out there, stay here Nanoha and live a life of honor. There is no place in this world where we can be together."

Fate pulled away and suddenly she was emitting a cold and forbidding aura. The hard look in her eyes wounded Nanoha's tattered soul. Where was her lover, the woman who swore never to harm her and to love her always?

The following days were filled with heavy silences and though Fate still slept in her bed she did not touch her. She did not shrug off Nanoha when she cuddle close for warmth but no longer did she reach out and hold her. I was like laying with a oversize doll but for the physical warmth she emitted. The situation was wearing on Nanoha and her appetite waned and her body grew weaker.

Miyuki visited the household a week later and the drawn look on Fate's face startled her. There was a hollowness to her dark eyes that seemed haunted. Did the prospect of her sister's marriage really hurt this foreign woman so much? She had never thought of their relationship as being something real. How could there be real love between two women?

Then she entered her sister's dayroom and saw the paleness of her face and the dark shadows under her eyes. There was a fragileness to her sister she had not seen in a long time. Angry that Fate had allowed Nanoha to sink to this level she spun on her heel to lash out at the woman.

The sharp sting of the slap to her cheek was nothing to the pain in her heart. She tried to get Nanoha to eat but found her words ignored. It was her own fault, she was the one who pulled away and closed herself off from Nanoha. If only she could take Nanoha away with her, find a place where no one knew them and they could live happily together always.

The sound of the slap was loud and woke Nanoha from her stupor, moving without thinking she had her sister in a rough grip and growled, "How dare you touch her?! Get out of my house, you are not welcome here. You do nothing but bring despair and pain."

Pushing her sister off Miyuki spoke coldly to her sister, "You are a spoiled child. You think throwing tantrums will get you your way. It's time to grow up. You are responsibilities and duties that must be fulfilled."

Pulling a blade from her sleeve Nanoha held it against her own throat and said, "The only thing keeping me from using this is the knowledge it would hurt Fate-san. I live for her, I am alive because of her."

A gentle hand pulled the blade from her hand and a familiar body blocked her view of her sister. Then she was being embraced and the feeling of tears falling made her anger fade and desperation filled her again.

Clinging to Fate Nanoha spoke in a choked voice, "Please don't leave me Fate-chan."

The voice that spoke wasn't one she had heard before, it had power and resolution of someone use to giving orders, "Lady Miyuki, I wish to add my name to the list of persons who wish to marry your sister. Before joining your sister's household the Emperor asked me to be the royal family's physician but I declined in favor of serving my lady. Would that position make me a worthy candidate or is more necessary?"

Shocked Miyuki said the first thing to come to her mind, "You can't marry her, you are a woman. Unless you have been lying about your gender, are you a man?"

Turning Fate undid her jacket, waistcoat, cravat, and shirt. The binding around her chest obviously covered breasts. The well defined muscles of her abdomen and the paleness of the skin made it impossible for her to withdraw her gaze. Fate was the living embodiment of beauty and strength. It was no wonder her sister was obsessed with this goddess.

Stepping forward Fate said, "I am a woman, but I am also the person who loves your sister more than anything else on this earth."

Frowning and confused by the situation Miyuki said, "The emperor would never allow it. Even if he is willing to allow you a place in his court he would never allow you to keep Nanoha. He was the one who suggested she marry in the first place."

"Then you have no objection to me petitioning him for Nanoha's hand?" Fate asked evenly.

Snorting her dismissal of the idea Miyuki said, "Try if you like, he will likely have you arrested for deviancy."

~"~"~"~"~

Heart pounding Fate entered the throne room of the emperor and knew she was taking her life in her hands. But the remembered sight of Nanoha holding a blade to her own throat compelled her to at least try. She would not be a coward and flee without at least making every effort to claim the woman she loved.

An hour later Fate was exiting the throne room shaking and on the arm of a woman she hadn't expected to see again. She was still beautiful and carried herself with an air of elegance Fate had always tried to emulate. The amused smile that played along her lips slightly annoyed Fate but she knew her dumbfounded look upon seeing the blonde woman again had been hilarious to all present. At least now she had permission to stay with Nanoha and had ended all talk of her marrying another.

Nanoha was waiting for the result of Fate's audience with the emperor. She would never claim to be a favorite of his but was it too much to ask to let to live a quiet life of happiness? The sight of Fate escorting another foreign woman made her feel ill. The woman was beautiful and the way Fate looked at her it was clear they were close. Who was this person who dared to hang off her Fate's arm and command her attention?

Without preamble the strange blonde stepped forward and took Nanoha's chin in her hand and said, "So this is the woman who has the nerve to claim what is mine. Did you think Fate came from the ether or thin air? She has the foolish tendency to assert she has no ties but I claimed her and will never relinquish that claim. So tell me, why should I give her to you?"

Not giving Nanoha a moment to respond Fate stepped between them and said with annoyance, "My lady you have no right to speak to Lady Nanoha in such a manner."

Fate's use of 'my lady' to address this stranger and her being relegated to being addressed so formally hurt Nanoha more than she could understand. She was Fate's mistress, she was the one who owned Fate's heart. The bowing of her head and slumping of her shoulders was involuntary as she tried to stifle the pain ripping her apart inside.

The concerned voice that said, "Um Fate-chan you might want to check on your lady, she seems to be in distress."

Then the wonderful hands she loved so much were on her and those magnificent eyes that expressed so much more than words were capable of were looking at her with loving concern.

Cupping her cheek Fate asked, "My lady, are you hurt? Please tell me where it pains you."

Almost breathless Nanoha asked, "Do you belong to me?"

Kissing Nanoha ardently should have been answer enough but when they pulled apart Fate said earnestly, "I belong to Nanoha."

The sound of her name spoken so familiarly made her heart skip, Fate rarely spoke her name. Fate had been careful to maintain a distance between them by calling her 'My Lady.' Deep down Nanoha had always wondered if Fate had pictured some other woman in her place when she called out in the throes of passion. She had wanted Fate to call her name but had never had the nerve to demand it.

The soft laugh from beside them made the pair turn to look at the third woman. Fate's eye twitched at the amused smirk on the older woman's face. Sister Carim had an ageless beauty that made it difficult to determine her true age. The fact that she was nearly sixty would have boggled more than one mind as she looked closer to someone in her mid to late twenties. Her failure to age made some call her a vampire, especially since she avoided sunlight and had a wicked set of eye teeth

In an annoyed tone Fate said, "Nanoha please allow me to introduce the woman who raised me, Sister Carim."

With a mock hurt tone Carim said, "For shame Fate-chan, I adopted you and named you my heir. For heaven's sake give me my proper name."

Speaking without thought Nanoha asked, "So you are not lovers?"

Choking at the thought Fate shuddered, "By all things holy Nanoha, Sister Carim is a woman of the church, a bride of Christ. She has taken a vow of celibacy for one and two I was a mere child when we first met. She is the closest thing I have to a mother, the thought of having sexual relations with her is beyond taboo."

Giggling at the violence of Fate's denial Carim added, "No, we are not lovers. I love Fate-chan as a daughter and that is what brought me home after so many years abroad. I received a letter from an old friend who told me of a strange foreign woman who reminded her of me. She said the foreigner was taking up with a lady of a great house and causing all sorts of scandal within court with her behavior. When I finally got the name of this deviant I knew I had to come to court and make sure my idiot of a daughter didn't end up in prison. Really Fate-chan? Petitioning to be allowed to be a kept woman?"

"I am not a kept woman, I serve my lady with honor. I oversee her care meticulously and because of that her health has improved by leaps and bounds," Fate countered.

Sniffing disdainfully Carim said, "Oh yes, honor...I believe the word is lust. You have been obsessed with Lady Nanoha since your arrival here according to my sources. My god Fate-chan you are my daughter, the heir to a fortune and land here in Japan. Instead of courting her like a normal person you lowered yourself to servitude just so you could get close to her."

Looking the woman in question over she sighed, "At least she favors her mother, if she took after her father in looks I would have questioned your sanity. Lady Momoko was one of the loveliest women I have ever seen."

Surprised by this admission Nanoha asked, "Do you know my mother?"

Nodding Carim said, "Yes, I knew her when we were girls. It has been over thirty years since I saw her last. She had just married your father and I decided it was time to see the land where my mother came from."

There was a distancing look in Carim's eyes that reminded her of Fate when she was remembering something painful. Then the strange thought that this woman might have been more than just friends or acquaintances with her mother hit her. Was it her mother's former relationship with this woman that gave her so much leeway?

Shaking her head Carim said, "Enough talk of the past, we have much planning to attend to and Olivie is awaiting our return."

Raising an eyebrow Nanoha asked, "Olivie? Who is that?"

The angry look Carim gave Fate was merely a forewarning of bone chilling disapproval she spoke with, "So you have been so caught up fornicating with this woman that you have failed to mention your own daughter's name to her?"

Offended by this assertion Fate said, "Olivie is of no concern to Nanoha. She knew of her existence but I refused to speak of her because it pains me. Just as I have never mentioned my late husband's name or the name of his family. That part of my past is not something I wish to discuss."

Getting right in front of Fate Carim pointed out, "Olivie will be a big concern to both of you from here on. The house of Sägebrecht has fallen and you now have a daughter again. Unless you mean to ignore the fact and abandon her."

Fate trembled but her voice was steady, "Not a single day has passed since I left my child that I haven't thought of her. To have her with me again was a dream I never thought could come true. You seem to think neither myself or Nanoha need time to assimilate this news. I need to acquire a proper home for myself as is befitting a person of my rank as you would put it. At this time I reside with Nanoha but I will not expect her to provide house room for a strange child."

Touching Fate's arm Nanoha immediately broke in saying, "She is welcome in my house. I will not force you to choose between your child and myself. If she is anything like you I know I will love her at once."

The disapproval on Carim's face melted at this and she said, "The girl is Fate in miniature. Which is exactly why the emperor is willing to let you go free. He plans on marrying his nephew to the girl. Claus Ingvalt already seems quite taken with her and she to him. The royal family needs an infusion of fresh blood and despite not knowing who her parents are it is clear Fate is of noble stock. He seems quite interested in Fate herself. Your marriage actually was a ploy to free Fate from your service."

Shocked Nanoha asked, "Does he have plans for Fate herself?"

Shrugging Carim said, "Beyond adding her to his household I doubt it, Fate's age makes it unlikely he would risk that great mind of hers on something as tedious as marriage or childbearing."

Seriously Fate said, "I am not that old. And I suspect even now he is deciding what man he will use to ensure my line does not end with me. He was rather insistent the name Testarossa should not end with me."

Almost clawing at Fate Nanoha said, "You will not lay with any man, I forbid it!"

Petting Nanoha's head Fate tried to calm her, "My lady I swear to you, I will never lay with anyone other than you willingly."

Seeing the confusion this promise caused Carim explained, "There is a method that uses a medical device to deliver the essence of a man into a woman's womb. Its effectiveness has been proven and I even carry a prototype of one with me. All that I would need is the freshly harvested seed and I could have Fate-chan with child after one or two treatments. She is quite fertile, if her husband hadn't been so weak she likely would have had more than the one pregnancy."

Nanoha bristled at the idea of Fate carrying a strange man's baby. If she was to have a baby it would need to be of her blood. Since she could not provide the needed seed she was sure she could convince her brother to donate the needed essence. Her sisters had complained about her lack of heir, well if Fate carried a child engendered by her brother's essence then she could justify claiming the child as her heir.

There was also a small amount of revenge in this idea, Shinobu had decided to go along with Miyuki on this fool's errand and knowing her husband fathered the child that would ensure Nanoha and Fate's freedom seemed justice enough. Her family was all set to sell her to the highest bidder, let's see how they liked it when they in turn were used like cattle. Fate might not officially be her wife but with the emperor's blessing she was now free to keep her lover.

Stepping forward Nanoha suggested, "I can think of nothing more appropriate than using my brother for this process. Then the child could legally be claimed by both our houses. He or she will have a rank and wealth second to none and family ties to ensure the best future possible."

Carim nodded, "I will speak of this idea to the emperor at a later date. Now however we have a much more urgent meeting to attend to."

Both women ignored the hot blush Fate now wore at the thought of carrying Nanoha's heir. The blonde knew no matter how onerous the process turned out to be she would be the happiest woman in the world once she pregnant with Nanoha's child.

Wondering what could be more important than the planning of her future heir Nanoha raised a brow, Carim rolled her eyes and said, "Olivie awaits her mother's presence. Now come along she has been nothing but a restless ball of energy since we arrived.

Ready and willing to face this new challenge Nanoha reached for Fate only to see a look of dismay now dawning on her face, worried Nanoha asked, "What is it?"

"It feels like I am selling my own daughter's happiness for my own. What kind of mother does that make me? I can't stand the idea of you being forced into a marriage you do not want and yet now I am in the position where I may have to force my daughter to marry against her will."

"The situation is completely different Fate-chan," Carim broke in, "The girl is completely besotted with Claus already. She is even now by his side turning him into her personal plaything. She could charm honey from the bees. They will be happy with the match. Besides it is not like they will be married tomorrow. They will be betrothed and in four years a proper ceremony will take place when she comes of age. That is plenty of time for them both to grow accustom to the idea of marriage."

The look of worry did not shift as Fate admitted, "I do not want her to hate me. I left her behind so many years ago and now she finds me living happily with another woman. She must think the worst of me."

Taking Fate's face in her hands Carim spoke more gently, "I have kept her apprised of your travels and accomplishments. She is proud to have you as her mother. She and I worried about how lonely you must be and to find you in love, even if it is with another woman, is something we are both grateful for."

Curious Nanoha asked, "How were able to do that? Did Fate-san write to you?"

Pursing her lips Carim scowled for a moment, "I very rarely got a letter from her, I tracked her through newspapers and acquaintances. Before arriving in Italy I too travelled and met a number of strange and exotic all pointed out she is much like I was in my youth. Even down to the recklessness of joining a battle to care for wounded soldiers or entering plague districts to tend to the sick and dying."

Nanoha felt fear flood her, Fate might have died any number of times with such behavior. Gripping her arm tightly she demanded, "You are never to do such things again. I will not have you dying on me."

Smiling sadly at her lover Fate said, "At the time I had little to live for. I did not seek death but I did not avoid the places he liked to tread. I had no reason to believe I would ever find someone who could love me."

Taking Fate's other arm Carim began to lead the two women out of the antechamber, "You have to be the most foolish child I have even met. You have left broken hearts across five continents. It was you who seemed incapable of falling in love. At least now that seems to have changed, and for that I will be thankful."

~"~"~"~"~

Nanoha took in the emotional reunion between mother and child and had to admit, Olivie looked so much like Fate it was hard to believe she wasn't the reincarnation of her lover. The only thing that seemed to distinguish the pair was Olivie had one emerald colored eye instead of a matched pair of rubies like her mother. It was clear in a few short years the girl would be as tall as her mother and have the same sculpted beauty.

The girl's smile was warm and the hug she gave Fate would have melted hearts far harder than those in the room. Holding her child again Fate felt tears fall from her eyes, Olivie was no longer the toddler she had left behind but nearly full grown into a beautiful young woman. Looking at the girl she was painfully reminded that it was around this age that Yuuno's father began to take a real interest in her. Just as the emperor seemed interested in Olivie, Lord Benjamin Scyra Sägebrecht had been dead set on arranging a match that would benefit himself.

She didn't want the same life for her daughter. She had only been sixteen when she married and began the horrible process of trying to beget a child. It took nearly two years to finally achieve a successful pregnancy, with her husband's failing health it was sometimes impossible to even make an attempt. There had been so many false starts, it was wondered if her husband could even engender a healthy child.

When the child cuddled against her was placed in her arms for the first time it had been just before her eighteenth birthday. All during this painful and stressful time she had studied medicine and experimented with medicinal plants believed to increase a man's potency. Without the extra effort she put in the pregnancy never would have happened. But that meant nothing when Yuuno died and all she had to show for her efforts was a daughter. Her refusal to lay with Lord Sägebrecht while Yuuno laid on his deathbed meant she was no longer wanted within the household.

When Olivie was weaned Fate was deemed no longer a necessary servant to the household. In Lord Sägebrecht's eyes she had been nothing more than his granddaughter's wet nurse. Her mother-in-law gave her a collection of jewels that could be sold and the living Yuuno left her was finally released to her. Her adopted mother had called on the archbishop to get involved in the dispute to literally threaten the man with eternal hellfire for his miserly behavior using up what little influence she had in the circumstances. Fate hadn't wanted the funds she wanted the right to see her child. She had lingered in the area pleading with Lord Sägebrecht and trying to discover her true identity. Barely a season had passed when the great lord tired of dealing with her. The two men who showed up at the convent and threatened her made it clear it was time to leave if she valued her life.

Nanoha and Olivie hit it off at once as both females talked about their favorite subject, Fate. As they talk Nanoha found herself learning more about her lover's past in this short hour than in the year they had resided together as lovers. Fate had once gone by another name Alastair Testarossa when she was in hiding from an unscrupulous family who planned to wed her to their only son. The issues of living as a man of means and ability had never occurred to Fate before actually facing them. She had to actually pry women off with a stick some places she traveled as gentlemen such as herself were rare.

The fact that in nearly a decade of traveling Fate never found a lover or even felt physical desire for another meant a great deal to Nanoha. The only person who had known Fate intimately other than herself was dead. Fate was hers, there would be no strange man or woman knocking on the door someday in the future to try and claim what was hers. Olivie seemed highly interested in the woman who finally got her mother to settle in one place for more than a season or two. Fate had always been restless in her travels and unwilling to spend more than a few months in any one place.

Returning to her home with her new relations Nanoha was happy to see Fate's mother and daughter settled in her home. If she kept them close then she would have no fear of Fate ever leaving her. That she liked both of them was just a happy bonus, she would have made a deal with the devil himself to keep Fate.

Undressing for bed Nanoha looked over her lover who was for the first time hesitating. Shedding her outerwear Nanoha stepped over to Fate who watched her with bated breath. Laying a hand on Fate's breast Nanoha could feel her heart pounding.

Smiling at the nervousness on display Nanoha said, "As of today you are no longer my servant but serve our lord the emperor. You should be proud of this, I know I am proud of you."

Unsure of what was to come next Fate asked, "My...um Nanoha, do you really wish for me and my family to live here with you? As mother said I have my own land and wealth, I do not want to be a burden."

Sliding a hand up to cup the back of Fate's neck she pulled her down for a kiss then reprimanded her, "You are being silly Fate-chan. You may not be my servant but you still belong to me. You and yours will always be welcome in my home. The fact that your daughter will soon be engaged to the high lord Ingvalt means my family can't complain. And soon you will carry my child, I plan on learning to use that device your mother spoke of and then no one will ever try to take you from me. I am stronger now but the reality is I probably should never have children. It would weaken me too much, so I must be selfish once more and ask you to do this for me."

Heart pounding now from excitement Fate caught Nanoha's lips in a fevered kiss then said, "I would be proud to carry My Nanoha's child and heir."

The way Fate called her 'My Nanoha' made her shiver and her core tighten, pushing the blonde against the bed Nanoha demanded, "I have need of you Fate-chan. Will you love me tonight?"

Pulling Nanoha on top of her Fate began to loosen her lover's clothing. Sliding the silky fabric down to expose flesh a thousand times more pleasurable to touch than silk Fate replied happily, "Tonight and every night of my life. I live to serve My Nanoha."


End file.
